Thanks to advances of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices function based on information input to various input devices. The electronic device displays its operational status through a display. When the display is a touch display for inputting information to a touch screen, the electronic device functions by inputting the input information of the designated screen. Also, the electronic device receives user information through a fingerprint sensor or performs a function corresponding to the input fingerprint information.
The fingerprint information input through the fingerprint sensor is used only to determine whether it matches preset fingerprint information in the electronic device, and the use of the fingerprint information is quite limited.